


Something Keeps Me Going

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [48]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Musical Number, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: A musical number never hurt anybody.





	Something Keeps Me Going

Henry's mind was whirling as he continued his trek through the halls, now with Boris at his side.

"So that wasn't Sammy back there?"

"No, thankfully," Henry answered. "When he and Susie quit, they both swore they'd never come back. Same with Wally, Shawn, and Thomas." He smiled. "And I think there might be a couple of others too, but I know those five are all okay."

"Lucky them."

Henry couldn't help but agree with Boris. Part of him was afraid to find out exactly what Joey had been doing. But at the same time, he had a sinking feeling he was going to find out whether he liked it or not.

"Just how many chapters is this horror story going to have?" he wondered aloud.

A couple more minutes passed in silence. Then a tune began to play from somewhere, and Henry quietly began to sing.

"Another chapter...  
Another chapter...  
Another chapter...  
Another chapter..."

Perking up at the animator's singing, Boris chuckled softly. Horror show or not, songs were always welcome, and Toon physics made sure there was music whenever it was appropriate.

"This used to be a place where dreams  
Would come to life on silver screens,  
But then something went terribly wrong.  
The people that were drawing toons  
Would become victims very soon  
When their own creations grew too strong.  
And every stain (hey, hey!) on the floor,  
And every room of pain that you explore,  
There's only terror there that waits for you...  
Decaying dreams and nothing more  
Where animated nightmares hide!"

At that point, Boris joined in.

"But still something  
Keeps you going farther  
Down, down,  
Getting out gets harder.  
It's happening again.  
Welcome to the show!  
It's happening again.  
Another chapter...  
The devil that lives in the ink isn't letting you go!"

Behind them, Bendy poked his head out from around a corner. For a moment, he wondered if he should show himself, but seeing how they were in the middle of a song, he decided against it.

No way he was going to ruin a musical number.

"Started up the ink machine  
That played the secret melody  
And look at where it's gotten me now.  
Stuck in a factory of toys,  
The fallen angel's errand boy,  
With fading hopes to ever get out.  
Another stage (hey, hey!) of remorse,  
And tidal waves of pain are still in store.  
There's only terror there that waits for you...  
Decaying dreams and nothing more  
Where animated nightmares hide!"

"But still something  
Keeps you going farther  
Down, down,  
Getting out gets harder.  
It's happening again.  
Welcome to the show!  
It's happening again.  
Another chapter...  
The devil that lives in the ink isn't letting you go!"

"I came back to my old workplace," Henry said.

"Well, did Joey Drew have a surprise for you."

The sound of Malice's wicked laughter--Henry had noted that the deformed angel sounded nothing like Alice or Susie--echoed over the intercom.

"Looks like you have a date with an angel.  
I've got things for you to do,  
So don't test my patience.  
You're a fly caught in my web.  
Follow every word I said.  
Even if it strikes you dead,  
I will be beautiful again!"

"Run and run and run,  
Another chapter..."

You're trapped, I'm trapped, we're trapped  
In another chapter..."

"But still something  
Keeps me going farther..."

"Down, down,  
Getting out gets harder."

"It's happening again.  
Welcome to the show!  
It's happening again.  
Another chapter...  
The devil that lives in the ink isn't letting us go!  
It's happening again.  
Another chapter...  
The devil that lives in the ink isn't letting us go!"

As the music faded, neither Henry nor Boris noticed the slim form watching from the shadows. Much as she wanted to reveal herself, this wasn't the time. Hopefully, she'd be able to go with them when they escaped--the thought of getting to meet the others who got out in time was a big part of what kept her going.

"See you soon, Henry."


End file.
